kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hina Izumi
(Age: 18) is the younger sister of Shingo Izumi and one of the workers at the Cous Coussier. Biography She began working at the Cous Coussier restaurant as the Greeed awaken, worried for her brother's well being when she eventually learns of the incident he was in. To prevent her from worrying, Eiji sends her a text message using Shingo's cell phone stating Shingo is on an undercover mission and won't be home for a long time. However, Hina, finds the two of them and hugs Ankh, thinking that he is still her brother. However, Ankh attempts to strangle Hina, but Eiji threatens to dispose of the OOO Driver in the river should Ankh do so. He changes his mind, and Eiji takes her to the Cous Coussier restaurant. Eiji later tells her the truth, while promising to save her brother. Eventually, realizing his reason of looking after Ankh, Hina convinces Eiji to work at the Cous Coussier so she can care for her brother's body. She often uses her super strength to keep Ankh in line if he begins to treat her brother's body poorly or when he does something she does not agree with. Ankh does not like her and the two often argue, with only Hina's bizarre strength allowing her to win arguments. Hina eventually comes to realize she has been relying on Eiji's need to help to an unhealthy degree, and is taking steps to ensure Eiji does not blindly sacrifice himself for other people's sakes. After much contemplation, Hina also realizes she has come to care for Ankh, and wants both Ankh and Eiji, as well as her brother, to make it out of the Medal conflict alive. Super Hero Taisen Hina, with Eiji, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident, where the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai started fighting each other. Hina joined with Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend and two of the Gokaigers, Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue and Don Dogoier/Gokai Green, in finding out the cause. They eventually meet the crew of the time-travelling DenLiner. Personality Hina tries to help Eiji in any way and worries about her brother's welbeing. She is interested in both professional wrestling and Judo, both relative to her strength. She is however a little embarrassed of her super human strength. Hina has shown a dislike towards Ankh, mainly for using her brother's body as a medium after he nearly died and the fact he needs to stay connected to Greeed in order to live. She goes to lengths to make sure her brother's body stays healthy, like forcing Ankh to stay at the Cous Coussier and eat poultry (which is a problem for Ankh as he is the bird Greeed). Abilities Hina possesses superhuman strength, able to lift an entire Ride Vendor and other large objects with little effort, which she is a bit embarrassed about. Trivia Hina is the second female lead character whose ability is superhuman strength as the first is Shiori Hirose Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Cous Coussier